Losing You
by Kanan
Summary: Kinda dark at first. Starting after the series. Sanzo has some disturbing dreams. Do they mean anything, or are they just in his head? This is comes after my fic 'Grief'
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Warning: This is a dark fic! Hints of death! At least, in THIS chappy! Enjoy, anyway. "It's not fair…" 

_Nothing in life is fair, Sanzo._

"The cost is too much…"

_Nothing in life is free, Sanzo._

"I can't stand the weight of this…"

_Nothing seems light enough for us, love._

"I can't bear the loss of you. The weight of your empty body… is just too much for me to handle alone!"

_Do not be afraid of being lonely, love._

"Koume… Koume, come back…? Please, Koume!"

_Your life is so unfair, Sanzo._

"Please… please tell me you went to sleep for just for a little while! Goku… Hakkai… Gojyo… Tell me! Don't let her be…"

Death is an eternal sleep, Sanzo 

"No, Koume… don't die yet…Don't leave me!"

And with my death…Dear, sweet Sanzo… 

"No! Don't go! Don't you dare die on me, Koume! I'll say it! I never said it enough, but I love you! I love you, Koume! I said it! I'll say it a hundred more times, just don't leave me!"

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you smile once more, love._

I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I held the cold, lifeless body of my beloved in my arms. Everyone was staring at me. None of them would speak. None of them said a word. They just let me cry, and let me drive myself insane. Why were they just standing there? Why did they have to stand in silence… like the dead woman in my arms? I knew she was gone… I could feel it deep down in my soul. I couldn't hear her voice, or see her smile, or feel her warmth anymore…

I knew it was over, but I didn't want them to be the ones to tell me. I placed one last kiss upon her cold lips and set her down in my lap. I rummaged through my robes, and that's when I heard them talking. They were saying something, but I was less concerned with that. And more concerned with what I was looking for. The one thing… that could bring me peace. I finally found it, and pulled out my blood stained Smith and Wesson for all of them to see. Goku was calling out to me, but I ignored him. He was always so noisy, but I guess I never appreciated everything he had done right. Hakkai was always the voice of reason, and I never thanked him for all the times he kept the peace when I was about to fly off the handle. And Gojyo… wasn't good for anything but being a moving target. But, there's always room for one of those in every group. I would miss them… but right now, I miss HER more.

Death is an eternal sleep… and I must admit, …I am dead tired.

I put the gun in my mouth, and in a flash, I pulled the trigger. I didn't feel anything after that. I saw their faces linger over me for a second longer, and then, all I saw was darkness.

See you there, love.


	2. Chapter 2

The weight of a soulless body is heavier than the weight of one thousand boulders. The sorrow from losing a loved one runs deeper than a stupid monkey's stomach. And what I did to escape my pain… was dumber than any of the people I have traveled with over the years. But now, I'm lost… and there is no guarantee I will ever feel anything ever again. Koume…

Sanzo awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed and heaved as if he had not been breathing at all before. Breath was a luxury, and he wasn't going to waste it. there was no guarantee any of them would wake up in the morning, and if they did, they had to spend the rest of the day fearing when their lives would be snuffed out. At least, that was how Sanzo lived. Though, the nightmare he had was just too much for him to bear. It had been two months since his party had met Koume, Hakkai's daughter. They were separated a long time ago, and Hakkai was happy to have her back. Neither her nor Sanzo had forgotten their encounter a while back, and a relationship grew form that.

Neither of them were very affectionate, but Koume was trying to get Sanzo to open up a little more. Also, they hadn't been on the road for two weeks. They were currently resting at a traditional shrine. Usually, Sanzo wouldn't allow for them to say more than a day before wanting to leave, but for the past 2 weeks, he had not been able to sleep, plagued by that same dream. He was almost ill, and thus, the others decided to stay longer. They hoped the stay at a temple would help to ease his mind, but so far, it has only worked a small bit, and the dreams were getting worse.

At first, it was just a quick dream. He felt it held no realism, and tried to ignore it. But then, it became longer, stretched out, and more real. This last time, he could feel the weight of Koume's empty body and the cold surface of his gun as it slid into his mouth, and…

Sanzo hung his head. The last thing he wanted was to remember it. It was so real, and he hated it. Sanzo thought he had lost her once already, and he didn't want to happen again. If he had only seen the dream once, he would have dismissed it as nothing, but because it had come to him every night for so long, he feared that it might be something more. A premonition, maybe.

Sanzo was all but sobbing as he held his head, willing the images to leave him. his nails dug into his scalp, but even the pain form that could not save him from losing her again. He was lost and in the dark, with no hope of getting out… And then, a small ray of light pierced though the darkness. The door creaked open just slightly, allowing a thin figure entrance into Sanzo's dark room. She seated herself on the edge of his bed and lightly touched his face, turning it to face her.

Koume's golden-red eyes shimmered, even in the dark, and Sanzo could not help but stare deeply into them. She was there with him. every morning, he needed to be reminded of that. He hadn't told her or the others about his dreams, for fear that they would come through. So, every morning, he would wake up, practically in tears and she would come in and comfort him.

She ran her soft hands over his face, and he closed his eyes, feeling calmer, even though tears were now falling freely. She wiped them away and Sanzo would lower his head. His torso was wet with perspiration, and Koume sighed and hugged him. He was a lot thinner than he had been a few weeks ago and he would often stay in one spot all day, too weak to move about. But, Koume wasn't about to give up on him. So, she just sat there, hugging him and rocking him back and forth in her arms. Soon, he stopped crying and hugged her weakly back.

"Sanzo… I'm worried about you. You're not doing yourself any favors by keeping your troubles to yourself. Sanzo, please… Genjyo… please tell me what's wrong?"

Usually, Sanzo wouldn't answer, but that night, he did. He pulled Koume away from him and stared her strait in the eyes. She tilted her head as he stared for a moment, and then she felt one of his hands move up to her shoulder as the other cupped her face. Slowly and wordlessly, he brought her lips to his. This was very new, as he usually wouldn't show such open affection, even in private, but it was also welcome. His lips were soft and hers were the same. It was like a fire was building in between them and their lips had sparked an intense desire. He spoke in between kisses.

"I love you… I love you…"

Sanzo quickly became more brave and kissed her even more deeply. Despite the passion, they both had to break for air, and when they did, both were gasping for air. Koume finally opened her eyes, and her face was visibly red. once again, Sanzo was staring at her sadly. So, when his head went down, her hand went to his chest and she nuzzled his neck. It was kind of a demon instinct, but he enjoyed the contact, anyway. Her hair was soft, and just barely tickled his neck. a small kiss was placed on his throat when her hair tickled him. Then, she looked up and made him look at her.

"Genjyo… what was that-"

A knock came to the door, interrupting her, and then it opened. The light flickered on, and Sanzo had to blink his tired eyes a few times to adjust. It didn't affect Koume. She just stared at Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo as they stood in the doorway, staring at them.

"We heard something. Are you okay, Sanzo?"

He didn't answer; just turned his head away, like he always did. He was always trying to be the tough guy, but it didn't fool any of them. The bags under his eyes and his paling skin didn't lie. Koume shook her head and answered for him.

"I think it was another nightmare."

"I see… did he tell you that?"

"Well, no."

"Did he say anything?"

Koume thought about the kiss, and her head went down as she blushed. Gojyo saw this and pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, you're going red! What did that pervy monk do to you, huh? HMM?"

Sanzo threw Gojyo a glare and reached his hand to the nightstand, where he kept his gun. Gojyo put his hands up and took a step back, hiding behind Hakkai. That's when Goku climbed onto the end of the bed and looked at Sanzo, worriedly.

"Hey… you still don't look too good! What's wrong with you, Sanzo?"

"Nothing."

He reached into the drawer and Gojyo tensed. But, he was only reaching for his smokes. He silently took one out of the pack and placed it between his lips. Then, Hakkai made a noise and Sanzo looked up at him.

"Um, Sanzo, might I remind you of Koume's condition?"

"Yeah, Sanzo!" Goku cut in.

"You can't smoke around Koume! She's got a bad heart!"

Koume was born with an abnormally weak heart, so smoking around her was out of the question. Sighing, he took out the smoke and crushed it. Koume smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and then she hugged his bare torso. Goku tilted his head and Gojyo made a disgusted noise.

"Geeze… get a room, you two."

"We have one, and you just happen to be in it, Gojyo. If you don't want a bullet in what little brain you might have, I suggest you beat it!"

Again, Sanzo reached for his gun, and Gojyo bolted down the hallway. Hakkai laughed and motioned for Goku to follow.

"Since I doubt anyone is going to get any more sleep this morning, we'll go into my room and play some cards."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! Sanzo, Koume, will you join us?"

Koume looked at Sanzo and turned back to Goku, saying a small 'maybe' before the other two walked out. Once they were gone, Sanzo let out a sigh and leaned back against the pillows and the head board. Koume leaned against him.

"I could leave, you know..." She started.

Sanzo looked down at her, sadly, wondering what she meant. Did she want to leave him alone? She understood the look and shook her head.

"You look like you need a smoke. I feel so bad for depriving you of something that helps keep you calm."

"…No, it's fine. I'll smoke later."

"Genjyo…"

"I'll smoke later."

She smiled, despite the harsh tone, and hugged him again. She wouldn't leave him until he wanted her to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn stupid monk…" 

Upon landing on Hakkai's bed, Gojyo lit a cigarette. Hakkai waited for Goku to come in and take a seat on the floor before closing the door and setting himself down on the bed, himself. As he shuffled their deck of cards, Goku glared at Gojyo.

"You don't mean Sanzo, do you?"

"No way… what other ignorant, stubborn, hot-headed monk do we know?"

"Hey! You're bad mouthing Sanzo! Don't make me kick your ass!"

"Now, now, you two…"

"Geeze…if Sanzo would just tell us what the problem was, we could go about fixing it and be on our way! I'm SO tired of these monks following me, telling me where I can't smoke, which, might I remind you, is everywhere!"

"So? You still do it, anyway!"

"That's not the point, monkey brain!"

Hakkai smiled to Goku and held up a finger.

"What Gojyo means, is that he's very worried about Sanzo's well being!"

"Like hell! I'm severely pissed at the damn monk right now!"

"Like I said, he's very concerned!"

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

Hakkai looked back at Gojyo, and the creepy smile he gave was enough to shut him up for a bit. Goku, meanwhile, just sat there thinking.

"Sanzo doesn't seem like Sanzo when he's like this…"

Both of the other men looked down at him.

"He doesn't eat, or sleep most of the time, and he hasn't hit me in a really long time…"

"But we also don't know what's wrong with him, and he wont tell us."

"I wonder if he's even told Koume…"

"She would have told us so, if he had."

"Oh? Would she?"

"…Point taken."

"But, she loves him, so…"

"Hm?"

"She would want to do anything to help him!"

"That's right, Goku…"

Hakkai smiled one of his genuine smiles and patted the boy on the head. Gojyo looked away and puffed his smoke, trying to ignore it as Goku started to lightly purr as Hakkai petted him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey, Gojyo! You should try this! It's so funny!"

"PRRRRRR…."

"Nah. I'm not into male bonding."

Gojyo ignored them or a while, and smoked. Then, he couldn't help but bring up a good point.

"Sanzo started getting those nightmares when we got here."

"Hm?"

"Aww… pet me! Pet me!"

"Hold on, Goku."

Goku sighed and tried petting his own head. It just wasn't the same. So, he decided to listen to what Gojyo was saying.

"The monk said this was the temple he stayed at the first time he met Koume…Do you think that's why he's like this? Because of this place?"

"You mean to say… because of my daughter?"

"Uh…"

"Are you saying that Koume is partly responsible for this?"

"Well, I …"

"You'd probably be right."

"Huh?"

All eyes were on Hakkai as he sighed and sat back on his bed against the wall.

"Sanzo's heart is opening up a little more thanks to her. He's becoming kinder, but he sees it as weakness. He lost her once, and now that she's spent so much time with him, he has grown attached."

"That's right. Sanzo loves her… and he used to be so closed off! Maybe… she's helping him get better!"

"Maybe, Goku!"

"Okay!"

Goku smiled and jumped to his feet, only to slide across the floor and land by their travel packs. He rummaged through them for a while.

"There's no food in there, if that's what you want, monkey."

"That's not it!"

After another minute, Goku finally found what he was looking for, and sat back in front of the bed with a large pile of paper and some string.

"What are you doing, Goku?"

"I'm gonna make 1000 cranes for Sanzo, so he'll feel better!"

"Cranes?"

"Yeah! A while ago, Sanzo told me a story about a girl who was sick and someone made her a bunch of 'get better' cranes!"

"That's a great idea, Goku! I'll help you!"

"Hey, wait! What about cards?"

Hakkai ignored him and sat with Goku and started folding. After a long period of silence, Gojyo put out his cigarette and helped out.

--

Poor Sanzo was not expecting to fall back asleep that morning. But, he did, and once again, was cornered by the horrible nightmare. He moved around in his sleep and moaned a little and then a lot more. He was relieved when it ended and he was slowly brought back into consciousness. However, coming back this time seemed different. He couldn't figure out why his torso felt so heavy, and then it hit him. There was a body on top of him.

His eyes snapped open and he looked own at a sleeping Koume. Hopefully she was only sleeping. Her chest rose and fell, but since she was on his rising and falling chest, it was hard to tell for sure. So, he shifted into higher sitting position and shook her lightly. She was now laying on half of his chest, and remained unmoving, still. So, he set a hand on the base of her neck, but wasn't prepared for a quiet purring noise to emerge from her throat.

"Koume? Hey… are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Sanzo sighed. Then, for no reason, he just kept massaging the back of her neck. her purrs started getting louder, and Koume moved her head against Sanzo's neck. He didn't stop her.

"You are such a cat…"

"And you…are……"

"Mm?"

"…Can't think of anything. Give me a minute…"

"…"

"Genjyo… you're such a Genjyo."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Mm… but you're MY Genjyo…"

He could feel her arms wrapping around his torso, and he felt warm all over. He loved the feel of her soft hands on his skin, and he even had to admit, he loved the feel of her lips on his. She was still very asleep, but still, he found himself leaning down and kissing her softly. After a minute, she opened her eyes briefly before closing them again and kissing back. Then, when they parted, Koume smiled.

"You promised to go on a walk with me today."

"No I didn't."

"Oh, yes you did! Don't try to weasel out of it! I know you promised!"

"…Fine, whatever."

Koume won, and she smiled with victory before collapsing back against him.

"Later, though…"

'I just hope… a 'later' exists for us, Koume…'


	4. Chapter 4

It was much later in the day when the monks came back to the temple from their training and chores, only to be met with their unwelcome guests. Gojyo was standing on the deck, smoking, and Goku was eating, again. Obviously, these young monks remembered Goku, and after quite a while around Gojyo, he was disliked just as much. But, Gojyo would not stand for their brazen looks, and he shamelessly gave them all the finger as they walked by.

Hakkai noticed this, as he was approaching while the disgruntled monks were leaving, and he gave Gojyo a stern look. The redhead simply shrugged it off and continued staring off into the vast woods.

"…You know, it's hard to believe she used to live out there."

"Yeah. I suppose… I wonder what her little house looked like."

Gojyo gave his friend a sideways glance.

"So, you really don't know the deal."

"No. If I had known Koume had survived the whole Yakugen Mao incident, I wouldn't have forgotten about it. Not much is known about her."

Gojyo looked back out front.

"Or how her body aged unusually rapidly up until that point. Kougaiji had something to do with it, maybe." He shrugged. She was on their side, though, and that was all that mattered. From his spot on the wood, Goku looked up.

"You know, I overheard Koume yesterday! She and Sanzo are going out into the woods later on!"

This got the attention of the others.

"Now, why tell us that, monkey?"

"Ah, I don't know… I just thought, maaaaaybe….."

"That we could follow them?" Gojyo finished for him. Goku nodded, but Hakkai needed a little more.

"It might be dangerous to wander about by themselves, what with Sanzo still not well!" That did it for him. So, it was decided, and after discussing the details, the three of them inconspicuously made their way back inside.

The group found Sanzo and Koume in the dining area. Hakkai had to smile at what he thought he saw: Koume slowly feeding Sanzo some food with her chopsticks. Although, just as soon as they entered, Sanzo was feeding himself, and Koume was looking down at a newspaper on the table. The other two probably didn't notice it, as they acted normally, taking their places around the table and beginning to eat. Hakkai took a minute to smile and laugh to himself before sitting down, also. Koume looked over at him and gave her father a hug.

"Morning, daddy!"

"Good morning!"

"M-morning, Koume!" Goku's voice was very enthusiastic when he talked to Koume, and she had to be flattered. The boy was sweet, indeed. She only hoped he didn't care for her too much- she would hate for him to be hurt. Although, another look at Hakkai told her that it was okay. He had probably talked to Goku about his crush some time ago, and it was comforting. Next, Koume looked over and greeted Gojyo, handing him the newspaper, and he spoke through his breakfast, barely uttering a coherent sentence. At that point, most everyone started eating- even Sanzo was having a little on his own- and Hakkai smiled.

"I'm glad you were feeling well enough to join us today, Sanzo!"

"Mm." Not really a response, but he was, still Sanzo after all!

"Yes, I'm also glad! He and I were planning a little outing, and-"

At that point, Sanzo quickly reached over and stuck a piece of banana into Koume's open mouth. It was amazing how quickly he accomplished it, feeling as weak as he was, and everyone stared as Koume froze, taking in the situation, and then gulped down her snack happily.

"No need to announce something like that to the peanut gallery."

"What, we're not important enough to tell stuff to?" Gojyo's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Sanzo didn't answer him, but then, it didn't much matter. In a short while, the rest of them would come to understand what was really going on.

--

It was about two hours after breakfast that Koume and Sanzo started out into the woods. Obviously, the monks protested the trip, and the monk's overall movement, but he threw them a glare and went along, anyway. After only ten minutes, Sanzo had already stopped quite a few times out of exhaustion. He leaned heavily against Koume and cursed his weak body. It ached and wobbled so much, he started to doubt that it was even his. But all the while, Koume was patient with him. She would hold him, wait for him, and she never mentioned a word of it. A short ways behind them, Goku insisted that they show themselves and help Sanzo, but Hakkai protested. Koume had it taken care of, he hoped…

So, after a few minutes of labored breathing and almost-silent curses, Sanzo was moving again. It was another half-hour before the two of them left the dense forest and entered a vast clearing. Closing his eyes, Sanzo could see what it had looked like the last time he had gotten there. There were hundreds of yellow flowers all over the hill, blooming and beautiful and alive… but when he opened his eyes, it was not the same. A good portion of that hill had been torn up and excavated- probably from the use of primitive bombs- and hardly any flowers were left. The hill looked… gray.

"Just a little bit further, Genjyo. Then you can rest!"

Sanzo couldn't find his voice yet. He simply looked around in shock at the destroyed area as they passed by. Shortly after them, Goku reacted the same. He, too, remembered the former beauty of the fields, and a sorrowful look came over his face- not only at that, but at what may come next. Hakkai was astonished, and Gojyo noticed a number of abandoned and bloody weapons lying about, covered y the tall grass.

"What on Earth could have happened here…?" Hakkai asked.

"A battle, by the looks of it." Gojyo answered and then looked to Goku, whose head was down and hands clenched tightly.

"Goku, you know about this, don't you? Fill us in, monkey."

"…This place was real pretty once. But…"

"What is it, Goku?"

"…Demons attacked, the day Sanzo and I left here, never to come back. …Koume was actin' real weird, maybe scared… She led us back to the temple through a secret path, but she wouldn't come to safety with us. There were so many demons… How she survived…" But that's as much as he could say. Really, he didn't want to think about it.

Neither did Sanzo. He remembered the path up to the small cottage, and just before it came into view, Sanzo shut his eyes. He didn't need to see it to know that several bullet holes were still puncturing the West wall, and there was, no doubt, blood stained everywhere.

"You can look, Genjyo. It's okay…"

Koume lightly petted his back and the monk slowly opened his eyes. She was right. The damage wasn't as bad as he imagined. Yes, there were bullet holes everywhere, but the blood had either been washed away in the rain, or covered by the grass. However, there was still a particularly large bloodstain on the front side of the house.

"Koume…"

"If it bothers you, Genjyo, then don't look at it."

Koume led him past it and inside the house without any expression at all, and Sanzo knew it bothered her, greatly, still. But, she remained calm and collected as she opened the door and quickly walked into one of the rooms of the small 5-room house. As one would have guessed, the room she brought Sanzo into was the bedroom. She let him sit in the rocking chair in the corner until she had things cleaned up and dusted, then he moved himself onto the bed.

After making sure he was comfortable, she set down the pack full of supplies they had brought and made her way to the closet near the door. Sanzo wasn't sure what she was up to until he saw the bucket and scrub brushes. She gave him a sideways glance, and he nodded his head. In an instant, she was gone. Gojyo and the others saw her leave the cabin when they came close, and she walked around the back where Goku could remember a well once was. It must have still had water in it, as she came back around slower than before, using both hands to haul the bucket.

Poor Hakkai hadn't taken his hand away from his mouth since they came into view of the little establishment. Mainly, his focus was on the enormous bloodstain on the house- the one Koume had just started to clean away- and Gojyo reached over to try and comfort his friend. Goku looked just a bit calmer on the outside, but he, too, was curious. Whose blood was that? He wanted to ask it, but he dared not, at that moment. Maybe he would ask, eventually, but not then.

Once Koume was done cleaning the house up, she washed herself and reentered the house. Immediately, she was met with stern but concerned violet eyes. Sanzo's hand reached out and took the now-empty bucket from her and set it on the floor before embracing Koume. She didn't need to ask why; in a way, she already understood. He knew.

"They hurt you." She only nodded.

"How long did it take for you to recover?" She thought about it.

"I suppose… around two weeks."

"That long?"

"Ah… It would have been less, had I not left here."

That made Sanzo jump a little out of surprise. But, stopping to think about it, her decision to immediately leave might have been best, lest she be found there again, by another group of murderous demons. So, he hugged her tighter, unwilling to let her go. But, they both knew that couldn't last, as Sanzo's body began to tire. Koume lightly pulled away and smiled up at him.

"You should lie back down, Genjyo. You look tired from our long walk!"

"No, I want to stand for a while… I need a smoke."

She nodded her head in understanding, and Sanzo made his way outside the cabin again and lit up a cigarette. Seeing this, Gojyo was reminded of his nicotine deprival and he smoked, too. Glancing to his side, Sanzo noted that all traces of the blood had been cleaned, erased from the concrete… but the memories of that one day would not be so easy to get rid of.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the morning passed without much trouble- sort of. Goku led the others up the back way and they spied on Sanzo and Koume through a window in the bedroom. From there, they could barely see the two of them chatting. Koume was standing in the kitchen cooking something, and Sanzo was apparently leaning against the doorway, talking to her. Although, the group couldn't clearly hear what was being said.

"Food will be ready soon, Genjyo…!"

"…" Sanzo looked at her and then down at the floor. " Are you going to ask me to stop smoking?"

Koume stopped cutting vegitables and looked at him, astonished that he would ask her that. But, he obviously wasn't joking. No, he was looking right at her, now, with a serious look.

"Sanzo, what makes you bring that up? It was so sudden…"

"A lot of people have asked me to smoke, for whatever stupid reasons… but not you. And yet, you're the one who can actually be hurt by it. I never understood why you never asked me to quit."

Koume stared at him a moment longer before her confusion filtered out, and she smiled at him. Softly laughing to herself, she looked back to her cutting.

"Oh, Genjyo…"

"What?" The monk wanted to use a firm tone, but it didn't come out quite as firm as he intended.

"I'm not out to change who you are, Genjyo. My health, regardless."

"It could kill you. I could be killing you right now!"

She looked back up at him again, and this time, she was pinning him with a look a predator would give its prey. But, Sanzo wasn't threatened, only surprised.

"You probably have a point… but it's only the direct smoke of it that is harmful in large. You see, Genjyo Sanzo… once you let your clothes air out right after smoking, there is a very unique smell about you…"

She was getting closer, and unconsciously, Sanzo was also advancing. They met at the front of the kitchen, and slowly they embraced each other. Koume's demon instincts kicked in, and she stood a bit higher on her toes so she could nuzzle Sanzo's neck. Sanzo automatically tensed, and he tried not to appear too excited. But he did notice as Koume took a long inhale of breath, smelling his unique scent. When Sanzo's robes were off, and he was dressed in his pants and leathers as he was, onlookers would only see a normal couple snuggling in a small space, not a wicked taboo. The two of them stopped being overly intimate as Koume went back to her cooking, but Sanzo didn't want to be far away, so he leaned against her back and rested his arms around her waist, watching her work and quietly whispering "I love you" in her ear. Outside, three faces were staring and blushing.

"Uck, Hakkai… they were almost making out right in front of us!"

"Uh-huh…" Hakkai and Goku replied together.

"….But then again, I can't seem to stop staring."

"Pervert."

"! Say that again, monkey! I dare you!!"

"Shh! Be quiet, or they'll know we're here! Geeze… you two don't know how to spy at all." Hakkai shook his finger at them and looked back into the house. he had a smile on his face. Sanzo was a little rough around the edges, sure, but Hakkai trusted him, and was glad he was the one with Koume. He was strong enough to protect her, and was loyal enough to love her. it reminded him a lot of Kanan, but he hoped theirs would be a much happier ending.

Back inside, food was ready and the two of them sat in the small den at the small 3-chair table to eat. It was quiet, but at least Sanzo was eating a bit more than he had been in a while. Though, Koume had to wonder a few things. Why start eating then? The whole day had started out different than the others, and the gold and red-eyed demon wanted answers. Setting down her chopsticks, she leaned her arms on the table and looked over at him. By the time he noticed this, Sanzo had put up his "macho guy" facade again, and he tried to lightly glare at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm confused."

"What about? Or do I not want to find out?"

"Genjyo, something is on your mind… something serious, and I want to know what it is."

So that's what it is about… Sanzo lowered his chopsticks and turned his head away, not answering.

"Genjyo…!" Koume whined.

"…It's nothing. Nothing you need to be worried about."

"But I AM worried, Genjyo! This morning, you were clinging onto me as if your life depended on it, you keep repeating that you love me over and over, and now you're cornering me about my health… What is all this about?"

"Are you complaining? So what if I say I love you? Does that BOTHER you, Koume?"

"No, Genjyo… it's how you SAY it…! It scares me, Genjyo, when you talk to me like… something is going to happen."

Sanzo was about to argue more, but the downcast look Koume had stopped him. He'd gotten angry with her for loving him, and he knew that was wrong. Koume didn't say anything after that, and the silence made Sanzo uncomfortable. Without making a lot of noise, Sanzo got up from his seat and took the one directly next to Koume and pulled her against him. She hugged him weakly back, and Sanzo could only raise his voice to a low whisper for the time being.

Some time after that, Sanzo opened his eyes, and he couldn't recall where he was. It wasn't the den, not the kitchen… but the walls and a small rocking chair looked familiar. Ah. The bedroom. He had forgotten that he and Koume decided to sit a while after eating, and looking down, he saw her leaning against him as they sit up, wrapped in her large comforter. He didn't dream that time… though, maybe he wasn't asleep long enough to dream. He also didn't have to worry about Koume not being there. She was there, he knew… it wasn't just because he could see her, but he could feel her hands clenching the fabric of his shirt every now and then. Amazing how she could dream in such a short amount of time. However, what had woken him up?

Faintly, he could feel eyes on him, but there was nobody around. Could it have been something else? Suddenly, a loud cracking sound echoed through the woods, and Sanzo was not happy about it. As another crack of thunder boomed on in the distance, his grip on Koume got slightly tighter, and it awoke her from her rest.

"Genjyo…? What is it?"

"…Rain."

Rain meant bad things, not only for her, but for everyone in their group. Sanzo would get moody and lock himself away, Hakkai wouldn't be so rash, but he wouldn't talk as much and he was definitely less happy, and Goku and Gojyo would be too bored and worried to do much of anything. Koume didn't mind the rain, though. Typically, she would wander out into it just for the heck of it, or maybe it was to get away from the lingering sorrow. Koume could wipe away tears, kiss boo-boos, give hugs… but she couldn't stop the rain from falling.

She knew something was happening, and the rain wasn't going to help her figure things out. but, that wasn't her only thought as she unwrapped herself from the covers and Sanzo's grasp. Her movement and the sudden cold and emptiness startled Sanzo, and he dove to catch her by the wrist before she got too far away.

"Where are you going?"

"I smell rain… It's going to be here very soon."

"Then you should stay inside."

"Wish I could…" She walked back to him just a little, and hugged his face to her chest reassuringly. He hugged her back. "But I need to patch up the holes… okay? Otherwise, we'll freeze tonight."

Sanzo didn't want to let go, but he knew she had a point. The depression was already setting in as he lightly let her go, and she hugged him a little more before letting go, herself.

"I love you, Genjyo."

Sanzo nodded as she left, and the rain started to set in. Outside, Hakkai was also starting to feel it. Gojyo swore.

"It's gonna rain… and I doubt we have enough time to get back to the temple before it comes down!"

"I know of a place we can go." All eyes were on Goku. He packed up the snack he had been eating and rose to his feet. Without arguing, for once, Gojyo and Hakkai followed him. Neither knew where he was going, and the redhead was about to protest, feeling a light shower fall on him, until another small cabin came into view. It was only a 2-room cottage, but it was dry, at least. Upon entering, Hakkai immediately went for the towels and started to dry off.

"Goku, how did you know about this place?"

"The las ttime we were here, I saw it from the path Koume led us on."

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you remembered it!"

"OH yeah! A fireplace!" Gojyo shouted from behind them and proceeded to light it up.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see one where we left Koume and Sanzo… I hope they're able to keep warm!"

"Me, too…" Goku pouted.

"Oh, calm down! You know, when it's cold, there are PLENTY of ways to keep warm, if ya know what I mean!"

Almost instantly, a frying pan left Hakkai's hand and collided with Gojyo's head. The perverted Kappa fell to the floor and then jumped back up and glared at Hakkai, but he was staring back, himself, creeping Goku out.

"What the hell was THAT for!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." And he looked back to the pack he had been digging through. Goku shuddered.

"This is gonna be a long night…"


	6. Chapter 6

Using what little tools she had at her disposal, Koume set to patching up the holes in her little home. It took her about an hour, and so it was pouring down by the time she was finished. She was thankful, though, that the roof overhung the perimeter of the house, so she hardly got wet. Looking out into the darkness once more, Koume sighed and returned to the equally dark area. In the time she had been living there before, there was no electricity, and so her next task was to light the candles she kept in the kitchen and illuminate at least part of the house. Walking around in the dark was something not so difficult for a demon, such as herself, but even some would have trouble with the small spaces.

There were five candles in all, and she placed one in the bathroom, one in the kitchen, two in the den and one she brought with her as she re-entered the bedroom. Even by candlelight, Sanzo's troubled expression could be clearly seen. He had abandoned the warm blanket and let it slide behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed, arms bent limply over his thighs and head hanging low. A depressed Sanzo was a common sight, and yet, each time she saw it, Koume was heartbroken. Just months before, Sanzo had revealed a long-kept secret about the rain, and it helped. Talking doesn't always help, however, and given the way his eyes were staring at the floor, she imagined the thoughts running through his mind. The last time he was there, the demons, the fighting, and he tried to picture the hell she had put herself through after saving him.

Koume was nothing but kind to him. She understood him, comforted him, and let him have his way. She didn't try to change him, or yell at him unless both knew it was justified. Why…? Why was she so good to him? These things ran through Sanzo's head over and over again as he sit in darkness. He was so lost in it that he hadn't noticed even the change in lighting until he felt a pressure on his hand. Slowly, Sanzo's mind cleared up and a calming face appeared before him. She always managed to sneak around without being noticed…

Koume was now kneeling on the floor between Sanzo's knees, looking up at him, reading him. If he had felt like talking, Koume would have already said something, but she knew better. Unlike Goku, Koume knew that talking about it didn't always help, but having someone quiet near… that could work wonders. As Sanzo stared down into her glistening eyes, Koume remained still and quiet, until Sanzo started to loosen up. It was then that Koume made her move. She stretched up just a bit to snuggle Sanzo's cheek, causing him to redden only slightly, before Koume claimed his lips.

She was soft and slow at first, waiting for Sanzo to return to his normal self and take control. Once she parted, their eyes met, and finally, Sanzo snapped out of it, dipping his head lower to kiss her again, raising one of his hands from his leg and pressing it to Koume's face as Koume set hers on his chest. There, the battle of passion began, and the two of them fought for love and comfort. Later that night, when the rain had already stopped, the two lay down under the warmth of the comforter again. Sanzo was wrapped in Koume's arms, head lying on her chest with a hand around her waist, and she was playing with stray strands of his hair.

"Genjyo?"

"Mm."

Sanzo was so tired, that's all the answer he could manage. Koume had to smile at that… she had a strange power over him: the ability to calm him no matter what. As she ran her fingers through his golden locks, the priest sighed contentedly.

"Genjyo, you look better now."

At that, Sanzo broke out of his tired phase and propped himself up by his elbow, looking into Koume's darkened eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since leaving the temple. You're calmer, you seem to have more energy… It's almost as if you were yourself again."

"…Maybe. I don't know." And he put his head down again.

"Genjyo, I need to know… If I don't know what's been bothering you, I can't help you. You're afraid of something."

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Genjyo… Why are you keeping this secret?"

"…I don't want it to happen…"

" !"

Now they were getting somewhere. Koume was finally going to get some answers, but if it was enough to cause Sanzo such discomfort, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. However, after only revealing that small hint, he closed up again and laid his head once more. Koume shook him lightly, but he refused to move again.

"Not now… Tomorrow. I'll tell everyone."

"….Oh, Genjyo."

They stayed together like that all night, until the faintest light began to creep over the treetops, illuminating the battered hill and the tiny cottage. The morning dew and the dampness from the night's rain were still present, making the long grass sparkle and glisten. Koume admired the little lights on the ground as she stepped out with the travel pack.

"It's pretty out here… I'd forgotten!"

"Hmph." Sanzo came out, then. "It's wet and cold and it's going to make US that way on the way back. Nothing pretty about it."

"Hmm… Well, I still think so!"

"Whatever. …Are you coming, or not?"

"Yes!"

Koume smiled and ran to Sanzo's side, and they walked down the back path together, hand-in-hand. However, as they walked, Sanzo noticed more and more demon remains lying about. More bloody weapons, some bones, and wreckage in the land.

"How many of them did you kill, Koume?"

"Every last one."

"…Good."

Even as they wandered through the path of death, Sanzo felt oddly at peace with himself. Since his youth, Sanzo has hated and despised demons, of all kinds, and yet, he was there, now, with all these new and odd people without it mattering. But, and this was the strangest thing, as the two of them passed by the border of the outer woods, the area where demon wards had normally been placed, Sanzo felt something. His body started to feel heavy like it had for days, and his strength had started to drain away. Koume had to brace him before he fell.

"Sanzo? What is it?"

"Did you feel that just now?"

"No, I didn't feel anything!"

"……"

Once Sanzo was well enough to stand again, the two of them slowly walked the short distance back to the temple. As they came out of the woods, who else did they see but Hakkai? He was leaning against the wall, looking down at a book, but Koume knew better than to believe that. The wet grass stuck to his shoe was a major giveaway. But, instead of pointing fingers, she let it alone and Hakkai set his book away to help the two of them up onto the decking. It was time for them to hear the story.


	7. Chapter 7

_Koume…_

It was running through his mind again. A single night of dreamless sleep had almost made him forget.

Koume, no… 

Almost. He had almost forgotten the horrors of his dreams, the weight of the body on his lap, the taste of metal…

_God, no…!_

--

The group had no idea how to respond, even after getting the answers they had wanted for so long. Koume, herself was sitting next to Hakkai with a hand over her mouth, and hearing the news, Hakkai threw his arms around her, protectively. Gojyo tried to keep his distance, and Goku was trying not to sob, holding onto the end of one of Sanzo's sleeves.

"Sanzo, there has to be some mistake…"

"…"

"K-Koume's gonna DIE! Sanzo… would you really…then…"

"Sanzo…"

He covered his ears, not wanting to hear it all or see it in his head any longer. Strange, how he would feel so calm outside of the temple and so frustrated and weak inside it. Not knowing if it had any significance, he mentioned that as well, and the others blinked at him again.

"That is strange… especially that this only affected you."

"So, wait, you're saying this temple is… causing Sanzo to get all weird?"

"If that's so, then we should leave, don'tcha think?"

"Well, it was because of Sanzo's declining condition that we decided to stay."

Koume broke from her father's hold and leaned forward, trying to catch Sanzo's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her directly. She sensed this and backed off, some.

"If you think you can manage until we get to another town… then we should prepare to leave."

And with that, she stood up, heading for the door. Sanzo looked up, surprised like the others, but he made no move to stop her. It was almost as if he couldn't move, but Goku could, and he stood up, also.

"Koume, where are you going?"

"Just out for a bit… I need to get some air. You four continue the meeting without me, okay?"

And she left, leaving three men with downcast expressions and one not happy monkey. He had one hand held out towards her when she left, and it took all that he had to lower it again. Gojyo held his head.

"Damn. That wasn't news I wanted to hear so early. And to think… Koume might…"

"No, Gojyo. Don't say it…"

"But Hakkai-"

"Just don't."

Having the knowledge of such a thing, that your only daughter might be killed, wasn't easy to stomach, and Hakkai started to feel a bit ill, himself. Gojyo saw this and sat next to him to offer comfort. None of them wanted to believe it, but a dream so detailed and reoccurring was hard to ignore. Koume dying, and Sanzo…

"I would probably do it, too."

Sanzo's voice cut through the silence like a knife, and suddenly, all eyes were on him, again. No one had to ask what he was talking about to know, and they tried to just leave it at that. At least… most of them did.

"Don't be ridiculous." Goku spit out, almost bitterly.

"! Goku…"

"Sanzo, that would be pathetic. A weakling's thought… Do you really think we'd let you go through with it? Dying like that… and leaving the rest of us behind? Pathetic! Don't think Koume would want that, either…"

And he left. Goku had a lot of good points, and those few serious words were enough to bring the silence again. Stomping down the hall, Goku tried to hold back his tears. He wasn't a little kid, so he didn't need to act like one; but… he didn't want Koume or Sanzo to die! They were precious to him… And then he stopped, shocked to hear someone else whimpering quietly. Sticking close to the wall, he slowly and sneakily poked his head around the corner. It was Koume. She was leaning against the wall on the other corner, head held high and tears running down over her tinted cheeks. So even Koume cried… Goku hadn't seen her shed even one tear in all the time he had known her, and to find out that she isolated herself to cry and did so silently hurt even more. He was about to make a move until one of the monks in orange robes rounded the opposite corner, spotting her. He made no noise upon his approach, and Koume didn't notice him, either, until he was directly in front of her. Quickly, she wiped her eyes.

"My, my, child… why were you crying just now?"

"It's nothing, sir monk. Please, just leave me in peace…"

"Oh, but I can't possibly." And he reached into a pocket to pull out a handkerchief. "Here. Dry your eyes…" Koume reluctantly accepted it and used it to wipe away her remaining tears. However, before she finished, she heard the voice of the monk again and it stopped her cold.

"To think that master Sanzo has to suffer because of you." Koume looked up in amazement.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. The reason master Sanzo is suffering is because your presence has weakened him. You've made him soft…"

"You'd better watch yourself, monk. You're walking on thin ice!"

"Oh, am I? I think you are mistaken."

A sudden fear spread throughout Koume's body and she found herself backing up as the monk approached her. All too soon, she found her back against the wall again and her eyes were wide with fear. What was it that she was so afraid of? Why did this human frighten her so much? At that time, she felt like a child, cornered by a terrifying bear. The monk was just a bit taller than her, but his eyes… they were cold as ice, chilling as death. The monk continued to speak in a low voice as he reached out for her. His fingers just barely brushed against her cheek, one moving to touch her left ear, which still held a scar from a bullet wound, and then they lowered, tracing the patterns on her power limiter about her neck.

"What a pitiful creature you are… running around, tailing master Sanzo like a pet looking for attention. You have caused him weakness and taught him fear. What a better and…longer life he would have… if you never existed!"

Suddenly, the monk's hands were wrapped about Koume's neck, starting to squeeze. Koume wheezed, feeling air abandon her, and that's when panic set in. He was choking her, trying to kill her. She was slowly dying, everything blacking out, and what amazing strength this old man had… almost inhuman! Just as Sanzo predicted… But no, she wasn't ready to give in, and her demon instincts started to kick in as she clawed at the arms that were holding her. No matter how deep she cut him, he didn't budge, as if he didn't even feel a thing. Instead, he squeezed tighter and lifted her up so her feet were no longer touching the ground. Why wasn't she causing an effect? Or maybe she wasn't using as much strength as she thought she was. Things were turning dark, and she could no longer try and escape. Goku gasped, seeing her hands drop and her eyes fall closed. He suddenly broke out of his trance and ran towards the monk, yelling.

"Get away from her, you bastard!"

The monk wasn't expecting anyone to be around, and he didn't have time to think before a fist collided with his jaw. His hands opened up and Koume was dropped to the floor. Air suddenly assaulted her as the monk went flying, and she gasped and coughed, not prepared. Goku dropped down beside her and helped her into a sitting position, but she was still gasping and there were light bruises forming around her neck.

"Koume, hold on… Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo! Get out here!"

Hearing their names, the three other men jumped into action, and after a moment, they rounded the corner to see Koume sitting on the decking against the wall and Goku sitting beside her, glaring at a monk on the ground. Panic overtook them and they rushed over, Hakkai falling to his knees to examine Koume. His hands glowed with Chi, and almost instantly, Koume was feeling a little better, though still a bit breathless. Gojyo looked at Goku and then the monk, and Sanzo glared as the monk carefully got to his feet. Both of his arms were scratched but not too bloody, and one of them went to his bruised cheek.

"What happened here?"

"I'll tell you what happened! That, that THING attacked me! I wasn't doing anything, and suddenly, she jumped me! Look at what the beast did to my arms, and then the other one jumped in and hit me! I swear… they've both gone mad."

"Liar! Koume was the victim here! You… you tried to strangle her for no reason, you smelly old man!" Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"Is that true?" He asked, looking at Koume. Weakly, she nodded.

"Oh? And what about these cuts, and the blood on her fingers? It's proof!"

Looking down, everyone saw the blood staining her hands. Although, the amount of it belied the old monk's statement, as he looked not to be so injured to have lost so much blood. Hakkai took a cloth from his pocket and a bottle of water to clean the blood before standing up- a terrifying look upon his face.

"For one, I believe Goku. Koume's throat is bruised. You did strangle her."

" ! B-but… master Sanzo!"

Not like he was gonna stick around to hear more excuses and lies. Feeling a little more refreshed after the walk in the woods, Sanzo glared at the monk again before pulling Koume to her feet and into his arms. The others seemed to get the hint and they quickly turned and walked back to their rooms. Each one gathered their belongings and walked to the front of the temple. Several monks followed them out, begging them not to go, but none of them listened. Hakkai summoned Hakuryuu and once he transformed, they all loaded into the jeep.

"Master Sanzo, please reconsider! These vagabonds are dangerous! They'll be the end of you!" But Sanzo didn't even glance their way.

"I'll take my chances. Hakkai, drive."

"Gladly."

The group left the monks and the temple in the dust, and after leaving the boundaries of the temple, Sanzo, again, felt lighter. Something wasn't right… the group managed to get outside the neighboring town and had just entered the open space past the forest town when Hakkai had to put his foot on the break. If they hadn't suspected trouble before, they surely did now, seeing all the monks from the temple standing in a line before them.

"What the HELL, man. Didn't we just leave those creeps back at the temple?"

"Yeah, well it looks like they already miss us…" Goku and Gojyo joked.

"Not only that, but this feeling…"

"Yeah. I can sense it now, too. They're demons…"

Koume then leaned forward in-between Hakkai and Sanzo.

"I think I understand now! They must have set up dark talismans to hide their auras, but in the meantime…"

"Yes. It's not compatible with Humans, so Sanzo was the only one negatively affected by it."

"It took you long enough to notice, Sanzo-sama… just a day or two more and we could have ended your lives quietly, slitting your throats as you sleep. But now, I'm afraid you'll have to suffer!"

The old monk from before stepped forward, his arms now fully healed, and he was smiling. Instantly, Sanzo reached for his gun and fired a shot, but he somehow managed to move out of the way. The monks behind him were laughing, and the older man up front was grinning.

"I'm afraid I'm far too fast for that to work on me, Genjyo Sanzo! Now… if you hand over the scripture, I just might let you all live!"

"Hmm, let me think. …Get bent. How's that?"

"Is that your final answer? Are you really willing to risk the lives of your companions?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"But then… what about your little demon lover?"

Sanzo flinched and closed his mouth, but Goku saw this and instantly jumped into action, leaping over the others and between them and the monk, Nyoibo already out. Gojyo and the others were soon to arm themselves, surrounding Sanzo protectively.

"That's enough! Time to kick your ass, demon!"

"Yeah. You've wasted a LOT of our precious time, and now we're gonna make you pay for it."

"On top of that, your rules are strict, even for me. I did not enjoy listening to these three complain for so long!"

"Yeah, and your food sucked! Lets go!"

The battle started, and dust went flying, masking most of what was happening. As was typical, Goku and Gojyo counted their victories, trying to beat each other in the art of battle, but for people who were so cocky and had such an amazing power over Sanzo, it was strange to see them dropping like flies. They weren't a challenge at all, and that seemed far too suspicious to Hakkai, in particular. Looking around, he tried to determine how many demons were remaining, and in his search, he found that several demons were simply kicking up dirt. That's when it hit him.

"Oh no… Everyone! It's a trap! Don't get separated!"

"A trap?"

"Ah, hell…" Koume just barely heard Hakkai call.

"What? ….Sanzo?"

She looked all over for him, but she couldn't see through the dust. It was getting in her eyes and making them burn, such a terrible feeling… In fact, it was bad enough to inspire an idea. She had seen Hakkai use his chi to do many things –heal injuries, create barriers and attacks- so she put her hands together and gathered her chi into her palms. Once she had gathered enough, she slammed her hands onto the ground. Her intention was to crack open the stone and create an air pocket, forcing the sand to be sucked up below them. It worked, and she looked around, finally being able to see her comrades, but what she saw was not all too pleasant. Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were pinned down in one spot, surrounded by a dozen demons. With the three of them together, it wouldn't be a problem, but quite a ways left, she spotted Sanzo, all on his own.

"Sanzo!"

Koume tried to run to his aid, but she was tackled by a demon from behind, and she fought against it. She was punched in the face, blood pooling at the corner of her mouth, but even as its claws tore at her arms, she was thinking only of Sanzo. He still wasn't at full strength yet, and she would do anything to protect him. So, she swallowed her pride and spit out her own blood into the demon's eyes, distracting him long enough to blast him away with her chi. It was more condensed than Hakkai's, but just as effective. Once he was gone, Koume rolled back onto her feet and started running towards Sanzo again. Said priest was popping shots off as quickly as he could, and dodging close-quarter attacks when he had to reload. One demon even got close enough to scratch his face, but that one didn't live very long.

"Prepare to die, Genjyo Sanzo!"

"Screw you and go to hell!"

Sanzo reloaded his gun, and in an instant, he fired off 5 shots. Turning around, he saw Koume running up to him, but as he was about to wave to her, the monk from before appeared between them. Before Sanzo's eyes, it changed into a blue-ish colored demon wearing raggedy clothes. Sanzo glared and rose his gun again, but when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He hadn't fired the last shot, so what was happening? He paled, seeing as the gun had jammed. His momentary confusion was all the time necessary for another demon to run into him. As if it was all planned that way, the Smith and Wesson flew out of Sanzo's hand and into the demon leader's. Defeating the last of the underlings, the others could only watch in horror as the blue demon gripped the gun and aimed it at Koume, who was still running that way.

"! No, Koume… Koume… turn back!!" Sanzo yelled, but Koume kept running his way, as if she didn't hear him. Maybe he wasn't yelling loud enough for her to hear. Although, she was gathering a chi ball in her hands…

"You want to send me to hell, Genjyo Sanzo? Well that's just fine with me, but I'm taking some of you with me…!"

Time moved in slow motion as the demon pulled the trigger. The yells of the others were silent, as was breath and wind and all other noise expect for the sound of the gun slowly clicking and then… -BANG-

Sanzo wanted to close his eyes and fall into darkness, but even then, he couldn't UN-see the fate that was destined. It was like a dream. The world took on a coppery color like the sand, and there was no sound. This was a dream Sanzo wanted to wake up from, but this time, he knew it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. As he watched the bullet fly and Koume's eyes grow wide as saucers as the sheer force of the shot threw her body back, he had to admit it. …It was really was happening. Koume's chi had been released just a blind of an eye earlier, and when it hit the demon who had shot her, time returned to normal and he vaporized. …And Koume was lying still on the ground.

"…..Oh, God…"

"Koume…!"

Almost stiffly, the Sanzo party moved to where she had fallen and looked down at her. Blood was, again, pooling at the corner of her mouth, and her hand was clenched over the spot where the bullet had gone. Although there wasn't any blood visible, the stillness of her body sent shivers down their spines. None of them dared to touch her. At least, not until Sanzo reached them. He was the most devastated of them all, having seen the fate coming for over two weeks. Yet, he still wasn't able to stop it, and on top of it all-

"With my own gun… Good God, Koume." He fell unceremoniously to his knees before her, and with great care, lifted her into his arms to lay her small body against his chest. She was heavy, as he thought she would be, but her lips weren't blue, and her cheeks still held a hint of color. Still, she made no movements as the monk embraced her.

"Koume, don't do this! Don't leave…"

"Sanzo…" Goku attempted to reach out to offer support, but he just couldn't. He ended up pulling his hand right back and lowering his face. Hakkai and Gojyo were simply silent. Sanzo almost sobbed.

"Koume, damn you… I-I… I know I never said it enough. …I love you, Koume. I didn't mean for this to happen! I love you too damn much to just let you go now!"

"I love you, too…Genjyo."

Hakkai and Goku both gasped and four sets of astounded eyes looked down to see Koume's eyes flutter open, and a small smile spread over her face.

"What the…. Hell?"

"But she got shot! …Right?"

Sanzo looked down to the girl's abdomen and her tightly clenched hand. Slowly, he set his onto hers and started to unclench it for her, although it took some effort. And there, when it opened up, to everyone's surprise, on a burnt palm, lay Sanzo's last bullet. It was a miracle, to say the least, a kind that hardly ever happened to them, but it was one that the group welcomed with open arms.

"Can't let myself die so easily… what would you think of me, then?"

"….Shut up." Sanzo grunted as he embraced her again.


End file.
